


i adore you (enough to get dizzy)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Or At Least I Tried, Unintentional flirting, first fic, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein soonhoon accidentally flirt ("it's always like this," minghao rolls his eyes) during songwriting sessions and the members are getting sick of it you're part of my songwriting team and every time you sing a particularly romantic line, you look at me au





	

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC uhuhugehnie im posting this on impulse im so tired of seeing this in my drafts and it's really bad lol but i hope u like it

Soonyoung tried not to mind.

He really did try not to mind, but the way Jihoon was looking at him so attentively and how his hair was slightly ruffled (from Mingyu’s teasing) was making him...unstable.

Soonyoung tried to ignore the butterflies.

Jihoon continued singing whatever they’ve come up so far, strumming his guitar while he was at it.

_“These days, I have a lot of thoughts. These days, I have so much to tell you.”_

Jihoon cutely bobbed his head along to the beat.

_“I feel weird, I’m not talking as much. My friends are all worried. My heart races only when I’m with you, so I’m sorry for my clumsy actions.”_

Soonyoung’s heart raced as fast as his growing crush on the other boy.

_“I still can’t control it. Please don’t play with me. Why are you keeping a front? I don’t know, I don’t know what to do.”_

Jihoon’s eyes flickered to Soonyoung’s. This was where they stopped.

One of the other members, Seungkwan, started to speak up. “Yeah, that’s good but—“

With a burst of inspiration, Soonyoung started to sing, cutting Seungkwan off.

_“So what I mean is, I want to know all of you.”_

The members are surprised, but they quiet down to listen to Soonyoung's idea.

“You can literally see hearts coming out their eyes,” Jeonghan mutters to Joshua and sighs.

“Jihoon looks so happy,” Joshua agrees.

Soonyoung suddenly forgets what he wanted to suggest when Jihoon looks at him with sparkly eyes.Noticing this, Jihoon continues for him,

_“I’ll sing to you, u hoo. I’ll sing to you, u hoo.”_

Soonyoung smiles giddily. Jihoon's eyes shine. The other members are quiet and in the background, Mingyu whispers a "They're so in love..." to a sleepy Wonwoo.

_“Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby. I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy.”_

The sweet words hang from Soonyoung's mouth and in that moment, Jihoon gives him the best smile in the world and the worst case of butterflies he's ever had to deal with.

"Hyungs, agh stop flirting already!" Seungkwan tiredly and loudly complains, breaking the silence in the room. The two break off their lovey eye contact and their cheeks are noticeably pink. The others laugh but deep inside, they sigh because this was the nth time today that the two were flirting. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was rlly short but like i tried (kidding, i barely even read it over again to double check the spelling and grammar) but yeah soonhoon ftw sorry if they were ooc, i know they were..


End file.
